Question: Three coplanar squares with sides of lengths two, four and six units, respectively, are arranged side-by-side, as shown so that one side of each square lies on line $AB$ and a segment connects the bottom left corner of the smallest square to the upper right corner of the largest square. What is the area of the shaded quadrilateral? [asy] size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.9)+fontsize(10));
fill((2,0)--(6,0)--(6,3)--(2,1)--cycle,gray(0.8));
draw(scale(2)*unitsquare);
draw(shift(2,0)*scale(4)*unitsquare);
draw(shift(6,0)*scale(6)*unitsquare);
draw((0,0)--(12,6));

real d = 1.2; pair d2 = (0.9,0);
pair A = (-d,0), B = (12+d,0); dot(A,linewidth(3)); dot(B,linewidth(3)); label("A",A,(0,-1.5)); label("B",B,(0,-1.5)); draw(A-d2--B+d2,Arrows(4));
label("2",(1,2.7)); label("4",(4,4.7)); label("6",(9,6.7));
[/asy]
Answer: [asy]size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.9)+fontsize(10));
fill((2,0)--(6,0)--(6,3)--(2,1)--cycle,gray(0.8));
draw(scale(2)*unitsquare);
draw(shift(2,0)*scale(4)*unitsquare);
draw(shift(6,0)*scale(6)*unitsquare);
draw((0,0)--(12,6));

real d = 1.2; pair d2 = (0.9,0);
pair A = (-d,0), B = (12+d,0); dot(A,linewidth(3)); dot(B,linewidth(3)); label("A",A,(0,-1.5)); label("B",B,(0,-1.5)); draw(A-d2--B+d2,Arrows(4));
label("2",(1,2.7)); label("4",(4,4.7)); label("6",(9,6.7)); label("6",(12.7,3)); label("3",(6.7,1.5)); label("1",(2.5,0.5)); label("$2$",(1,-0.7)); label("$4$",(4,-0.7)); label("$6$",(9,-0.7));
[/asy] Consider the three right triangles $T_1, T_2, T_3$ formed by the line $AB$, the segment connecting the bottom left corner of the smallest square to the upper right corner of the largest square, and a side of the smallest, medium, and largest squares, respectively. Since all three triangles share an angle, it follows that they must be similar. Notice that the base of $T_3$ is equal to $2+4+6 = 12$, and its height is equal to $6$. This, the height-to-base ratio of each of $T_1$ and $T_2$ is equal to $6/12 = 1/2$. Since the base of $T_1$ is $2$ and the base of $T_2$ is $2+4 = 6$, it follows that their heights are, respectively, $2 \cdot (1/2) = 1$ and $6 \cdot (1/2) = 3$. The shaded region is a trapezoid with bases $1$ and $3$ and altitude $4$, and area $\frac{4(1+3)}{2} = \boxed{8}$.